A Deadly Turn
by luvSnuffles
Summary: After the death of Sirius, Harry finds he has nowhere to turn. Harry starts to withdraw himself from his friends and the Order all together. Lord Voldemort takes this advantage to “mess” with poor Harry, convincing him to change. Harry will soon learn the


A Deadly Turn

Summary: After the death of Sirius, Harry finds he has nowhere to turn. Harry starts to withdraw himself from his friends and the Order all together. Lord Voldemort takes this advantage to "mess" with poor Harry, convincing him to change. Harry will soon learn the darker side of life. AU (compliant up to book 5)

Chapter 1-

Harry sat in Grimmauld Place staring up at the ceiling of his and Ron's room. He was laying flat on his back with his hands behind him supporting his head, a frown planted on his face. It had only been a few hours since Harry had gotten of the Hogwarts Express and been informed that he wouldn't be going back to the Dursley's this summer. No, he was to spend the entire summer at Order Headquarters with everyone constantly bothering him and asking if 'he was okay'.

In Harry's mind it was sickening. If anything it just made him even more depressed. Always asking, always reminding. Sirius. He was gone. Harry knew it. The Order knew it. Everyone knew it. But that didn't change anything. Sirius wasn't coming back. He was gone, forever.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by loud thundering coming up the stairs. _Probably here to ask if I want anything to eat._ And as Harry predicted Hermione and Ron burst into the room telling him that dinner was ready. Mrs. Weasley was already suspicious because he hadn't eaten anything since returning from school, and after using the clever and oh-so-popular 'I had a lot on the train' excuse, Harry knew he wouldn't be getting away with skipping dinner as well.

Reluctantly, Harry got up and followed his friends down to the kitchen. Hoping that it wasn't crowded Harry made his way into the dining area and sat down at the table. Hermione and Ron on either side of him. After scanning the table, Harry was in luck. Only a few Order members decided to stay and eat. Lupin and Tonks were sitting across from the trio with Ginny on the end next to Remus. Moody was on the far side of the room leaning close to Kingsley Shackbolt talking in hushed voices_. Probably Order meeting stuff._ Other unrecognizable Order members were scattered around the table in their own conversations. Every once in awhile Harry could hear someone mention him and 'how's he taking it' or 'poor kid'. Harry just wanted to vomit.

Having been so caught up in his thoughts Harry didn't see the food was already out and people were putting things on their plates and complementing Mrs. Weasley on her fine cooking. Harry put a small scoop of vegetables in front of him. Frowning he attempted to chew a small bite but found everything he touched to taste like lead. Harry wound up just using his napkin to spit out the food while pretending to enjoy it.

"How are you doing Harry?" Looking up he saw Lupin talking to him.

Harry shrugged keeping his eyes on his plate, "Fine, Professor."

Harry heard a soft chuckle, "You know. I haven't been your 'Professor' for _years_ Harry. You can call me 'Remus'… if you like."

Harry gave a small forced smile, "Alright…. Remus."

Remus smiled at him and continued eating, Harry looked back down at his plate silently begging for it to disappear. For the rest of dinner no one conversed with him again. Which was just fine in Harry's opinion. _The less people that talk to me the better. _After dinner Harry was quietly making his way up to the second floor landing when he heard someone mention his name. He followed the sound to the drawling room where he could clearly make out three or four voices arguing.

"Dumbledore, you can't over look the signs. He's not eating…"

"Wasn't he eating tonight?" a sharp familiar voice interrupted.

"If you can call three bites eating. And anyway, I could swear I saw him spitting the food back into his napkin. Have you even looked at him? Someone needs to talk to him. Sooner rather than later."

"Oh, well aren't you just the life saver, _Lupin_. Always protecting Potter. The boy's _just asking_ for trouble. He's been a nuisance since the day he walked into Hogwarts, it's about time something straitened him out. Even if it was a _terrible_ loss…"

Harry could tell who-ever it was didn't really care for Sirius's death. Unlike the first voice, which Harry now recognized as Remus's, the second was sharp and droning, Harry was sure he'd heard it before.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a woman's voice, Mrs. Wealsey's voice.

"That's enough arguing, it's obvious Harry is upset, who wouldn't be? He'll probably pull through this like he always does. He just needs some space…"

The conversation went on, but Harry had had enough. He pulled himself away from the door and up the stairs to his and Ron's room.

_So that's what everyone thinks of me_, Harry thought. _I'm helpless and hopeless. Dumbledore shouldn't care. He obviously didn't care about me last year, why should he this year?_

Harry spent the next few hours flipping blindly though an old qudditich magazine he'd found under the bed. Nothing seemed appealing. _Maybe I'll just rest for a while_

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry had slept the well into the night, waking up to Ron's snores. From the window in their room he could make out a very blurry quarter moon. He grabbed for the nightstand and felt his glasses, placing them on he looked around. The clock on the opposite wall read 11:00. Harry never slept long anymore. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore for the night. Harry placed his feet gently on the floor realizing that his shoes had been taken off he slipped into them. Harry moved quietly as not to wake Ron and proceeded downstairs into the kitchen. He needed a drink. Finding the butterbeer in a cabinet above the counter Harry took one and crack it open. The taste pleased this thirst, but the aching stomach he had didn't leave so easily. He pulled on of the chairs out from the table and slumped into one. Setting the butterbeer on the table Harry put his head into his hands. His stomach growled loudly.

"Harry? Is that you?"

Harry looked up. Standing at the door was Remus. He was wearing his usual shabby robes, though they looked a little better in the dark. Remus stepped more into the room and took a seat across from him. He wore a very forced smile.

"Hellu Remus." Harry said awkwardly, he had no idea that Harry had overheard his conversation with Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley.

"What are you doing up so late, couldn't you sleep?" Remus was scrutinizing him.

"Yeah, well, I feel asleep really early after dinner. You know? Long day and all." Harry forced was he hoped was a happy smile.

"Ah yes, the Hogwarts express ride is very long."

"Yeah."

Neither said anything for another minute. Remus stood up walked to the cabinet Harry had used earlier, got him a drink as well, and sat back down across from him. Harry knew what was coming.

"How are you Harry?" Remus didn't wait for a reply before adding; "I know this isn't exactly the place you want to be in right now, but with Voldemort back into the open…and all… it's the safest place for you right now. I asked Dumbledore to let me take you to my cottage… but with all that's going on…" He trailed off. Harry felt guilty for a moment; Remus _had_ tried to help him. Harry swore at Dumbledore in his head, Dumbledore was always doing what _he_ thought best; it didn't matter to him if Harry was upset about staying here. _As long as I'm safe, _Harry mocked him in his head. The nerve of him.

"I'm fine, Remus, I'm just really tired that's all. I'll feel better tomorrow, I promise."

"Harry…" He stopped again, looking very sad.

"What?" Harry said a little too loud. He didn't want to anger Remus but he really wasn't in the mood for this right now. He wasn't lying; his energy was very drained.

Remus seemed to take the hint. He sighed and took a drink of his butterbeer. Harry however had lost all interest in drinking now. It wasn't a moment later when the same door opened again, but this time instead of one person it was a pair. Dumbledore was smiling and looked extremely cheerful, Harry felt himself frowning deeply at the headmaster. But the person behind Dumbledore was what threw Harry into a full time glare. Snape had glided into the room, black robes billowing and all. Snape threw his nose into the air and glared at the pair of Remus and him.

"What are you doing?" Snape questioned.

"Now, Now, Severus. Lets not jump to any accusations. I'm sure Remus and Harry here were having a lovely conversation." Harry couldn't tell if Dumbledore was really that draft or he just liked to pretend Harry looked pleased to see him.

"Headmaster, Severus," Remus got up to get drinks but Snape waved him off.

"There will be no need Lupin, I have no intention of staying any longer then necessary." Snape sneered.

"Headmaster?" Remus asked indicating Dumbledore and the drink in his hand. Dumbledore smiled if possible even more broadly and accepted the butterbeer from Remus and took a seat next to him. This left one empty chair next to Harry but it seemed Snape preferred to stand as he lurked into a corner of the room crossing his arms. This was all fine with Harry who didn't want to come within ten meters of his potions professor.

"How are you Harry?" Dumbledore asked, "Well rested I hope?"

"Err…yeah, I'm good."

"Excellent. Excellent. Oh, Severus, wont you take a seat?"

"No thank you Headmaster I think I'll stand."

Harry who knew better than to sit here any longer whilst Dumbledore and Snape were in the same room stood up apologizing for his sudden leave. "I'm going to go back to bed. Night Professor, Remus…" Harry didn't wait any longer, nor acknowledge Snape's presence, getting up he took his butterbeer with him. He didn't want the three men to corner him into talking about Sirius. It was obvious now to Harry that the voice had been Snape. He felt like an idiot for not recognizing it, Snape's silky voice always throwing out complaints and insults. True to his word, Harry left for his and Ron's room. He crept into bed, pulled off his glasses, and started to stare at the ceiling. It would be a long wait till he could convincingly come down to breakfast in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so same story line, different start. Let me know what you think!


End file.
